


Filaments of Web

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Rings, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Legolas drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filaments of Web

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

He closed his eyes, waiting for breath to return.  He had hoped it had been a dream, but it was not.  He was a prisoner.  Filaments of web surrounding his body did not lie.  

He had been on patrol; the spiders had attacked.  His warriors had stood their ground, but there were too many.  His sword had been ripped from his arm by the sticky filth.  He pulled his knives, the beautiful, ivory-handled gifts from his mother.  They did not save him.  He hoped they were not lost.   


A sour laugh escaped his lips.  He hoped _he_ was not lost.  


End file.
